Dito
by Probably Hidden
Summary: When no one is what they seem and everything changes, only one can help them deal. And unfortunately she got chosen for the job. As Hinata struggles to deal with the developing creatures around her, can she keep from being found out?


A/N: I don't own Naruto.

Looking back on it years later, they weren't surprised that this had happened. They weren't surprised at how it all ended up, or how they noticed her, or how she helped them.

What really surprised them was how long it took for that to happen.

But that all comes later. Let's look back first.

But I warn you, this is a long story.

He was running as fast as he could. Had to get away, had to beat the crowd that he knew would be coming now that Sakura had found out.

And then he couldn't run anymore.

Growling in frustration, he tried to turn and see who had caught him in some sort of chakra net. He wasn't thinking straight enough right now to identify it, but he could recognize the ANBU uniform with his eyes closed.

"You can't stop me." His voice was low and dangerous, and somehow made up for the fact that he was only thirteen.

"I don't plan to. Merely to detain you for a minute." The voice was feminine and familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"Who are you?"

"When's your birthday?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He was angry now. This person was asking for it.

"The faster you answer my questions, the sooner I let you go."

"……July 23."

"Good. Meet me here at 11 on your sixteenth birthday."

"Are you some crazy stalker fan girl or something?"

"Do you want me to take you back to Konoha?" His glare was her answer.

"Fine."

"Give me your word."

"You have my word." Why was he shivering?

"Bye."

She was gone and he was free.

And he was so not meeting her back here ever again.

After all, he was Sasuke Uchiha. He never had to keep his word.

-8-8-0-*_*-0-8-8-

**Three years later, July 22**

He had come back to the village one year ago, in August. She had followed his progress, from armed guard to finally being able to move around the village freely. She had waited and watched, seeing him grow a little each day, become more like the rest of his family.

And she had spotted others along the way as well. From the good to the bad, he was the most dangerous in the village by far, and she could enlist his help with the others once she had fixed him up.

She felt almost like all of his stalkers that still existed. Her interest, though, wasn't in his body or his face or his mind, but in his lineage. It was because of that that she had singled him out, and could predict what he was about to become.

After all, the Uchiha family was riddled with vampires.

Stepping out into the sun, she found her way down to the market, her excuse for being in the same space as him. It wasn't too hard to be found in the same places as the budding vampire, because people still believed she had a crush on Naruto. And of course, Naruto and Sasuke went nearly everywhere together, along with Sakura. Funny, how the three had found each other, considering who they were.

She made her way over to the tomatoes, until she heard Naruto call out her name.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!"

She smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, Sakura-san." She said quietly. She had gotten over her stuttering long ago, though she had kept up the facade for a bit while she developed.

"How's it going? We're just out here because teme says he needs to shop!" Loud and boisterous as ever, Hinata took this time to subtly examine his progress. Yes, the vampire would still develop before him, thankfully. She didn't need to deal with his transformation so soon after.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke teme!" Sakura was shrill enough for Hinata to want to cringe. She kept it hidden well enough. The girl would have to work on that if she wanted her powers to be fully effective.

"I'm out shopping also." She started picking out tomatoes. She would have to get more than usual if she was going to make his potion tonight. They were his favorite food after all, and it needed a personal touch to work. The only other option was his hair, and she sincerely doubted he would want to be drinking that.

"You two should shop together! You're always here at the same time." This earned Naruto a smack from both Sasuke and Sakura, and a blush from Hinata.

"I'm sure I would only bother Uchiha-san anyway." Hinata tried to avoid spending time with him like this. A chance meeting with the three was alright, as long as it was kept short. But spending large amounts of time with any one of them would be hazardous to her. If she got too familiar with them like this, finding out who she really was would be no problem.

"No way Hinata-chan! You couldn't bother anyone if you tried!" Naruto's grin stretched even further, though it had barely seemed possible.

"Baka…" Sasuke mumbled, hating Naruto's not-so-subtle attempt to get him to socialize.

"What'd you say, teme!?"

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke teme!"

"I guess I'll be going now." The three didn't notice as Hinata slipped away, glad for the distraction. She still had a lot of preparations to take care of before the big night. Tomorrow was her first real test, and she was determined to pass. After all, if she could get the vampire on her side, then the other two would be easy.

-8-8-0-*_*-0-8-8-

**July 23, 10:30 PM**

"_The faster you answer my questions, the sooner I let you go."_

"……_July 23."_

"_Good. Meet me here at 11 on your sixteenth birthday."_

"_Are you some crazy stalker fan girl or something?"_

"_Do you want me to take you back to Konoha?" His glare was her answer. _

"_Fine."_

"_Give me your word."_

"_You have my word." Why was he shivering?_

"_Bye."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his fingers gripped the sheets. He couldn't get that meeting out of his head. It had been all he'd dreamt of for several nights now, and as the date got closer it grew in intensity. He had made that promise with no intention to keep it, thinking he'd never go back to Konoha anyway. But somehow, after all these dreams, he had the feeling that what he had planned played no part in this. He didn't really have a choice.

Gnashing his teeth, Sasuke got up to get a drink of water. He had this itchy feeling that made him want to run, and run hard. Maybe water would help him go back to sleep.

But as he reached the kitchen, he realized he wasn't really thirsty at all. And that restless feeling hadn't gone away yet. Maybe it was time for a late night training session.

He didn't even bother to change or grab his equipment as he put on his shoes and sprinted out of the house. Because even as he pretended that he was just going to train, he knew where he would eventually end up.


End file.
